Latched Hearts
by ArvinWrites
Summary: Corporal Hunter Haddock. A highly commended soldier (in the army) known for his leadership in team Nightfury. But his team is now leaving him, which leaves him to find the new team NF. When 5 soldiers stir up some talk, his only choice is to discover what the talk is all about. Which leaves him with some fun.. Modern AU/Army AU.
**Hey, guys! I've been working on this for about a week and a bit now. I don't really know where it came from, just an idea that needed to write out. I'm not sure if I will continue this, so if you really want it to continue I'll need more than just one opinion so leave them reviews! Also, if I were to continue the chapters will most likely be shorter than this but not so much so. They would also be coming maybe every 1.5-2 weeks. My half-yearly exams are currently going on so only one-shots or little ideas that need to dispose of will be uploaded in the next 2 weeks.**

 **Hope you enjoy this!**

"So Corporal. What are your plans?" A blonde, short, woman asks as a group of people stand around a table filled with maps and sketches of areas, strategies and weapons.

"We dispatch of 'Nightfury', we infiltrate the area and take care of what stands in our way."

"Of course, Haddock. Straight to the point as always.. Um, anyways we need to talk" A tall man says, his black hair falling over his eyes. Everyone else nods, as to agree.

"Sure about what?"

"We're going home, Hunter." The woman speaks up, once again. 'Hunter's' eyes shoot up and glanced at everyone around him.

"All of you?" He asks, his face displaying an unreadable expression. They all slowly nod.

"Damn. I was just getting used to Thug's high level of irritation." The Corporal, 'Hunter' says. His piercing green eyes sparking. The tall man with black hair just poked his tongue out at him and said "Miss you too, disphit"

"We will miss you, though Corp" The blonde one says seriously.

"I'll miss you too, Cami." He then stretched his long, broad arms to envelop all 6 in a hug.

"Wow, who knew? _The_ Corp Haddock. Hugging us in group formation. What'll the Sergeant think of this? Wait 'till I tell her—" 'Thug' was interrupted by a hard punch on his arm from 'Cami".

"Shut up and savour it while we have it." She said and the Corporal just smiled.

 ** _LATER_**

"Corporal Hunter Haddock! Good to see you!" A woman with raven hair and fierce green eyes formally addressed him as she approached him at his seat in the 'cafeteria' tent.

"Oh! Am I mistaken -which I'm not because I'm always right- or is Serg hitting on me?"

"Hah hah. Funny. I just wanted—"

"Yes Heather, I know my team is leaving me." The Corporal stated with a blank tone.

"Oh thank god." Heather replied, shoving his head playfully as she sat down beside him with her food.

"And that's _Sergeant Falk_ to you, Haddock" She added with a grin.

"Gah, bite me" He replied with an equally wide grin.

"So I have some suggestions, for the new team Nightfury. If you're up for it. "

"Shoot"

"Well in the Berk camp -where we started- these 5 Privates are stirring up a bit of talk. I took a further look into it and they're actually okay. They work cooperatively and make a decent team."

"Rank?"

"They should've been made into LCPL's* 6 months ago but they got Mildew."

"Hah, lucky them." He replied with a laugh.

"Yeah, whatever. Just get them down here do whatever torture you usually do and see if they're all the talk"

"Well knowing your ridiculously high standards, 'okay' is pretty good."

"You shouldn't be talking! You have standards that leave mine in the dust."

"True." The Corporal just grinned as he stared down at his untouched food in concentration. Then a loud voice sprang up from the midst of the conversations.

"As you all know, every now and then we have time to share the performing arts side of all our soldiers." The loud voice led to Staff Sergeant Belch, commonly referred to as Staff Gobber. Cheers and smiles erupted from the crowd as he spoke and gestured to himself.

"Like all the soldiers -even though they won't admit it- I love these nights, as we dance and sing the night away! So let's get our beloved Raven Point Camp for the Armed Forces into performance mode!"

Laughs emerged from the crowd as people shuffled around to collect their musical instruments and clear space for the dancing.

Beer bottles clinked, guitar strings echoed throughout the tent and drunk, drawled voices sung with laughter as the evening progressed into night. Hunter sat in his seat with a bottle clutched in hand, as he observed the scene of multiple drunk soldiers dancing and singing. Terribly. He smiled, his emerald green eyes twinkling with delight.

"OI, HADDOCK! Get your ass over here!" Heather called, grinning as Gobber danced wildly with her. After her comment everyone decided to join the encouragement, after all, it would be amazing to see the Corporal loosen up.

"Yeah c'mon Corp!"

"Show us how the almighty, Nightfury does it!" They would say. Finally, Hunter gave in, set his beer aside and walked with a strut in his step to Heather, Gobber and the multiple other drunk soldiers on the 'dance floor'.  
"It's _Mr_. Nightfury to you." He replied and winked with a grin. All the soldiers watched him with amusement as he took a position on the floor. He danced, drank, sang, laughed, drank some more and had an amazing time with his fellow soldiers.

 ** _1 WEEK LATER AT BERK CAMP FOR THE MILITARY._**

"Can't wait to show that _'Corporal Haddock',_ how a real soldier does it. Soon I'll be running Nightfury better than he ever could." Private Sam Jorgensen states in an extremely conceited manner.

"Oh yeah. 'Cause that's definitely going to happen." Private Astrid Hofferson replies, rolling her eyes immediately.

"Next thing you know Astrid is bowing down to you." Private Rachel Thorston cackles, nudging her friend in the arm.

"Believe it. It will happen." Sam simply says, with a point of his finger.

"I've heard he's an incredible sniper. Never misses. Also, he has turned down every rank rise that they've offered for the past 2 years just so his job will stay with Nightfury. A-and his agility in combat has never been beaten." Private Felix Ingreman speaks up, stuttering with excitement.

"I heard he puts his recruits under extreme torture. Worse than ambush drills at 3 in the morning." Private Tyson Thorston adds happily to which everyone just glances at each other, their future in Nightfury, unbeknownst to them all.

"Time to go!" Someone calls to the 5 of them.

"Next stop Raven Point."

 ** _6 HOURS LATER; RAVEN POINT CAMP FOR THE ARMED FORCES._**

"No, Staff! I should welcome them! You're too jolly and fun! You need someone who can intimidate them the second they enter the camp!" An irritated Sergeant Heather, argues.

"Exactly! I can get their expectations low so than Hunter can shove him down with the death shit he gives them as warm-ups! And besides, I have 2 limbs left. That tends to scare your average newcomer into Raven Point" Staff Sergeant Gobber answers, waving his prosthetic arm.

"Fine whatever, but I want them afterwards."

"Deal." Finally, a thickset army vehicle makes it's way down the final, rocky path of freedom. The vehicle soon parks and 6 people get out of it, to be welcomed immediately. Goober decides to reveal no expression and keep a firm voice.

"Welcome to Raven Point Camp for the Armed Forces." They all nervously mumbled 'thanks', soaking in their surroundings.

"I'm Staff, Sergeant Belch, everyone just usually calls me Staff Gobber. But we'll see if the Corp likes you until we get to that stage. I'll be taking you to the recruits tent which has no one in it currently so consider yourself lucky. There you will meet up with the Sergeant. But let me warn you. She is nowhere as near as friendly as I am." They all silently nod and he walks down the dirt pathway and leads them to their tent. As they reach it, a woman with coal-black hair and fierce green eyes stood firmly outside the tent.

"I'm Sergeant Falk. I see you have your uniform on, good. We start right away. Stuff inside, Corporal Haddock waits for you."

 ** _—_**

"Sergeant Falk, may I ask you something?" Private Ingreman asks after 5 minutes of silence, travelling to their destination. She nodded, eyes fixated on the undefined path.

"Are the rumours true? About sir, Corporal Haddock, I mean." She remained silent so he took it to explain further.

"Like he has been 1st in all of his recruit training, Private and Lance Corporal training the whole time? And he got a bullseye on every single session of gun training?"

The Sergeant just chuckled in reply.

"Certainly not. At least, _those_ rumours are false. Haddock was the worst in his recruit training. It was extremely amusing to watch." She grinned and kept treading through the brush.

They all gasped at the discovery eagerly waiting for more.

"He'd probably kill me for telling you but, he was an extreme underdog. He was not strong, he was a massive klutz and couldn't use a gun for shit. It was like that until his parents died soon after he became a Private. Saying it changed him was an understatement. Suddenly he had this drive. Something to fight for. We all have that thing that we fight for, but before that he just wanted to help his country. He was just this dorky, funny guy until it happened. His determination got crazy so he would get up every night and run 15 kilometres around the whole camp then workout by himself in a secluded place in the bush. That's where I'm taking you right now." She finished with a smirk. The recruits just listened in silence, with awe, determination, and passion flashing in their eyes.

"His passion is what got him to where he is today. He is an incredible soldier and deserves every accolade he receives. Also, we're 5 minutes away." Sergeant added, happy with the response she got from the Privates.

Their stomachs were about to overflow with butterflies. Their palms, sweaty, their breathing shortened. They were nervous, to say the least. Sergeant Falk suddenly halted, turned around and grinned.

"Welcome, to Camp Fury." She spoke, her smile evident in her words.

"For the next week, you'll be coming here every day. I'm not sure what you will be doing, but I really don't want to know, either."

She then pushed a large branch out of the way to reveal a clearing, with nothing but mud, sand and a man holding a sniper rifle.

"Afternoon, Falk." He spoke, the shadows yet to reveal his face.

"Afternoon, Haddock. I have brought the new recruits."

"I see." And she noticed a sly wink of his eye at her.

They both spoke in a mysterious manner, as part of their plan. It took Heather all her might to not burst out laughing at their antics.

"I'll leave you to it then." So, she was gone.

He then marched over to the 5 recruits and stood in front of them, hands clasped behind his back.

"Name, age and rank starting with you." He gestured to Felix.

"Private Felix Ingreman, sir." He placed a hand firmly on his forehead. The corporal nodded and walked slowly along the line of recruits as they spoke.

"Private Sam Jorgenson, sir."

"Private Rachel Thorston, sir."

"Private Tyson Thorston, sir."

"Twins?" He asked and gestured between the 2. They nodded and he continued his slow stroll.

"Private Astrid Hofferson."

"Hofferson?" He repeated.

"Ah, yes sir. I believe my uncle worked here to train the recruits a few years back. Sir." She added cautiously.

"Yes, he did indeed. Helped me in my sniper training. Great man."

She nodded appreciatively.

"At ease, soldiers." They all respected his command, placing their feet in an aligned position to their soldiers and hands clasped behind their backs.

"I am Corporal Hunter Haddock. You may call me Corp or Corporal Haddock. Whichever you please, but just remember this; I am your Corporal, not your friend. We'll wait and see at the and of the week if we can even get, so close." He slightly rested on the rifle, like a cane. Then grinned and turned around. "Single file, follow me"

 **LATER THAT NIGHT.**

"I don't know what's worse; the fact that my ears are clogged with mud, or the fact that I can't lift a finger." Complained Sam Jorgenson.

"But hey! Tomorrow we're doing gun work, that's our favourite! Isn't it Tyson." Rachel nudged her brother, attempting to lighten up the mood.

"We're also doing combat." Astrid adds with a shrug as she thoroughly enjoyed combat.

The rest of them groaned.

"Don't remind us." Felix speaks for them, glancing up from where he rested his head. Astrid just gave a questioning look.

"Knowing that guy -that I don't even know every well- we'll be the punching bags." They all groan again, then a _clink_ of a gun was heard.

"Great you're all here." Then before them was Corporal Haddock. He wiggled his 'cane' (that happened to be his sniper rifle).

"You're in luck. Gun work starts early. It's game night." Suddenly gun shots were heard from outside of the cafe styled tent, followed by cheers and the Corporal's wide grin. He exited the tent and the recruits hesitantly followed.

"Oh no." A soft mumble from Sam was heard.

"The aim is to shoot as many beer bottles with different guns the fastest. Depending on the type of gun and the distance away from the bottles you get more points. Whoever gets the most points, wins." Corporal Haddock spoke, using one of the military's common M24 Sniper Rifle's as a pointer. They all nodded anxiously.

"Relax would you! The sniper's and pistols will get you the most points from far away. And have some confidence. Those are my tips to you, so I will give you the pleasure of going first out of the whole camp." The Corporal grinned evilly and stepped back from the group so they could decide who was going first.

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"I'll go first." Astrid then offered and cautiously stepped up to the table with the various guns, about 20 metres from the horizontally lined up bottles.

"That table marks the minimum distance. Once you're confident there start to build your way up. You have 10 shots to fire and 8 bottles." Hunter called out to her. Astrid nodded and glanced upon the many items that were displayed on the table. There was everything from simple shotguns to bow's and arrows. She decided to start with the pistol from the 20-metre mark.

"Hm. I would've gone for the bow." Corporal muttered to Staff Sergeant Belch beside him.

She decided to go for the bottle directly in the middle. She lined up her aim squeezing one eye shut. _Click. Fire. Miss._ She sighed and went for a different approach. _Click. Fire. Smash._ She smiled and continued for the other bottles. After a few shots she decided to take it back 5-10 metres. After she finished her shots, other soldiers lined up including Sergeant Falk. Hunter then approached her with a smile.

"That was okay. I was expecting worse but I guess Mildew is alright at gun work."

"How do you know Mildew?"

"I trained at Berk camp until my parents died. Then I was transferred here, along with Sergeant Falk. I'm just guessing that Falk told you about my parents." He replied with a blank expression. She nodded. He then raised his vision towards the current game now where the Sergeant was shooting, currently.

"Get to the others. Jorgenson goes next." Hunter spoke his eyes still intently fixed on Heather.

"I have something I need to fix"

After Heather had made her last shot Hunter made his way toward her taking the Sniper Rifle out of her grasp. She narrowed her eyes as he observed the gun.

"This is one of my favourites." He plainly stated.

"What do you want, Haddock?"

"To show you how it's really done." He replied with a large grin while the other soldiers watching the scene 'ooo'ed playfully. She smirked in return stepping closer up to him poking his chest.

"Fine. As long as you watch me slaughter you."

"I don't think that's remotely possible, Falk." Hunter smirked, eyes piercing green back on her own.

"I'd shut your big, dorky mouth if I were you." She spoke in a dangerously low voice, eyes narrowed into slits.

"You're steppin' onto my ground now, Serg'. This is a menacing game you're playing here."

"Yeah I know. But I might as well challenge you."

"Because you like to hit on me?" He replied with a smirk.

"If you want to believe that."

"SHUT UP AND GO FROM THE 100 METRE MARK!" Someone called from the large audience of eager soldiers.

"You heard them." Heather said and sauntered back to Staff Gobber.

Corporal started to make his way to the 100-metre mark, sniper rifle in hand. He soon reached his destination. The bottles merely a spec in the distance. Hunter grinned from ear to ear, lifted the rifle up to his face, eye aligned with the scope. _Aim. Fire. Smash._ Cheers erupted from the crowd along with gaped mouths. He continued to smash the rest of the bottles until nothing but glass was left of it. He strolled over to Heather, grin set on face and a kick in his walk.

"I don't think any heads will be rolling anytime soon, hey Falk?"

 **An LCPL is a Lance Corporal, the rank after private. This is all based off the Australian army by the way. I just thought it would be sick to have this cocky, awesome, sniper shooting Hiccup. Also, Heather and Hunter are not romantically involved. They are just teasing like siblings would. Please leave reviews, suggestions, and questions. I love reviews so please go crazy!**


End file.
